


Animal Instincts

by SandrC



Series: Balance My Deeds With My Misdeeds [18]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, On a tuesday, Platonic Affection, Taako Tuesday, touch starved taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandrC
Summary: If Magnus was a dog, big and friendly, and Merle was an owl, crotchety and small, then Taako was a cat, long and fluid.No matter how much he protested otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the non who wanted touch-starved Taako. Here ya go my dude!

If anyone had to pick an animal as Taako's mirror, it would be a cat. Cold and aloof, Taako tended to show his affection through distance and well-timed insults and barbs.

Except when he didn't.

Magnus pet Taako's hair absentmindedly, carding out the tangles and straightening it out so that he could braid it. Maybe French braid. Taako had good hair.

Taako was currently laying across the couch that they shared, head in Magnus's lap, and feet in Merle's. Merle was painting Taako's toenails a hideous shade of lime green but the elf didn't seem to mind. In fact, the more the two of them preened him, the more relaxed he became.

It had been a stressful day. Not one that involved a Relic, thank the gods, but training had been hard and Lucretia had been a little rough on them and then Taako had seen what day it was and just...spaced out. He had gone back into their dorm and started baking and never finished it. Both Merle and Magnus knew that whenever Taako started baking, he either ate it all or didn't finish. There was no in between and neither were good things. So, as they were wont to do, Merle and Magnus went on Taako protection duty.

That meant cuddle time and damage control.

Yeah, Taako was a cat, and like a cat, he liked to pretend that he didn't need anyone when he really did. But whenever he was afforded affection, he lavished in it.

He leaned into Magnus' hands and his ears began to droop as he relaxed. His breathing evened out and soon he was fast asleep. Magnus continued to braid his hair quietly and Merle put away his nail polish. Then Merle dozed off, Taako's feet still in his lap. Magnus followed soon after, braid finished.

When he'd wake up, he'd deny any sort of pleasure or joy from the grooming and cuddle session, but deep down, he really needed it.

Again, not like he'd ever let them know.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Wanna prompt me to do something like this? Drop by my [Twitter](http://twitter.com/ArrowAceP) or my [Tumblr](http://thesleepiestsheepy.tumblr.com) and gimme a prompt!


End file.
